¿Por qué?
by Chia Moon
Summary: Por qué Sora, pese a tener una relación con Yamato, sigue atrayéndole la presencia de su mejor amigo. Taiora (to)
1. Vista

**Sí, lo sé. Debo muchas actus y sigo actualizando fics nuevos. Pero dejenme soñar QnQ.**

 **Es el turno de otro Tairo(to)**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Autora:** Chia S.R.

 **Pareja:** Taiora (to)

 **Capítulos:** Indefinidos.

 **Tema:** Romance, humor, trio, drama, angust.

 **Ranking:** M (por si las moscas)

 **Sistema:** Drables cortitos, viñetas y hasta os cortitos. Sin relación.

* * *

—

 **¿Por qué?**

—

 **Porque mientras el mundo cambia, sus ojos son capaces de encontrarlo**.

—

I

Todas las paredes caían echando polvo a diestro y siniestro, escondiéndole los ojos. Aún así, fue capaz de ver su cazadora naranja y sus cabellos revueltos en medio de todo. Corriendo antes que los demás, llegando hacia él, (ellos en realidad).

—¡Tai! — gritó.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, confuso y cansado a la par, como si no esperase su llamado. Sora casi cayó de rodillas, suspirando aliviada.

—Demonios— masculló. Había sentido un miedo terrible.

—Sora.

Levantó los ojos hacia Yamato, asintiéndole y sonriéndole con alivio. Ambos habían salido bien y salvo de la lucha contra Alphamon.

II

Un grupo de gente. Pisándose unos a otros. Corriendo a diestro y siniestro. Ella tropezando y antes de caer al suelo, dos manos sujetándola. Miró a su derecha primero, sorprendida, encontrándose con sus ojos castaños y una mirada de preocupación. A su izquierda los azulados, serios y llenos de dudas por su seguridad.

Ella sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Tai, Yamato.

III

El mundo Digimon estaba en peligro. Eso lo sabían todos perfectamente. La tensión de las peleas eran algo que no había cambiado entre ambos chicos y todos sabían que debían de dejarles resolver las cosas a su modo.

Sora sufría por cada golpe como si se lo dieran a ella misma. Apretando los dedos en su camisa y apretando los labios.

Ese día no pudo soportarlo más. La disputa era por una cosa tan tonta y sin lógica. Además, cada golpe era como si se lo dieran a sí misma.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se entrometió, cubriendo con su cuerpo al joven portador del valor. Yamato se quedó mirándola con sorpresa, bajando el puño y suspirando ruidosamente.

Ninguno de los dos hablo del tema nunca más.

IV

Era el concierto y todos se empujaban entre sí. Se suponía que tenía en primera fila su asiento, junto al resto. No debería de ser difícil llegar si no fuera por las locas que gritaban y discutían por acercarse cada vez más al escenario. Y cualquier persona que pasara frente a ellas significaba una persona más a la que derrotar.

Sora rodó los ojos y se puso de puntillas.

Entonces, le vio.

Con los dedos metidos en los oídos, inclinándose hacia Hikari para gritarle algo y girándose justo para que sus ojos se encontraran. Levantó la mano con una sonrisa inocente y la invitó a acercarse.

—Es bueno que seas tan alto, Tai— gritó cuando estuvo casi encima de él—. Así puedo encontrarte fácilmente.

Taichi guiñó los ojos, confuso. Sora sonrió y se sentó entre él y Kari, mirando hacia el escenario donde Yamato cantaba efusivamente. Tai miró hacia Joe, quien era más alto que él y sobresaltaba más.

Quizás es que Sora era única en encontrarle en medio de tanta gente.

V

La fiesta de fin de curso estaba siendo divertida. Entre juegos, premios y risas para los mayores. Algunas lágrimas desprendidas por ahí, especialmente para ellos. Marcharse podía significar una cosa. Cumplir esa edad era ya dejar atrás la idea de ser niños elegidos. O quizás no.

Fuera como fuera, era divertido y no pensaba echar la oportunidad de disfrutar todo para el día de mañana recordarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las chicas habían tomado la decisión de darse un respiro y sentarse en los bancos mientras los chicos jugaban futbol. Para su sorpresa, Yamato había aceptado las invitaciones, por no decir empujones, de Tai para que se uniera.

Le había dejado las llaves y el móvil sobre la falda y tras atarse bien los pantalones, salió tras Tai y el resto para jugar.

En algún momento, los chicos decidieron que el calor era insoportable y se quitaron las camisas. Dos volaron hacia ella. Sora había reído, estirándolas con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y de forma que fuera capaz de distinguir de quién era cada una.

Mientras las chicas cotorreaban emocionadas ante la visión de tanta carne, Sora, quien siempre tuvo un oído excelente. Se descubrió a sí misma siguiendo con sus ojos las palabras de las chicas.

Que si Tai había cambiado mucho en todos esos años. Que si sus hombros eran más anchos. Que si esas preciosas abdominales en su vientre. Que si sus delgadas caderas y para remate, que tenía un culo precioso.

Sí. Sora vio todo aquello. Todo.

Cuando ambos jóvenes regresaron a por las camisas, Sora no pudo evitar mirarlos a ambos y encontrar las diferencias exactas. Ambos, con las camisas abiertas, sonriendo satisfechos por haber ganado. Y ella, con el corazón encogido y las hormonas revolucionadas.

VI

El día de la despedida fue como un cuchillo clavándosele en todo el corazón. El día que Tai les dijo, con el petate en la mano, que cogía un vuelo a América para continuar los estudios allí cuando ellos volvían de un viaje de negocios de la madre de Sora.

Recordaba a Yamato rodearla con el brazo mientras estrechaban las manos y se miraban con la promesa de nunca perder esa amistad tan fuerte que los unía. Sora se había estrangulado las manos y no sabía qué decir exactamente.

—Sora— nombró Tai con aquel gesto y esa sonrisa capaz de provocar un infarto en su pecho—. Volveré para vacaciones y esas cosas. Espero que seas mejor cocinera.

Sora infló los mofletes y le golpeó el estómago con los puños, aferrándose a su camiseta mientras reía, con lágrimas en los ojos, como excusa de las risas. Pero era su corazón lo que se estaba rompiendo.

Luego ambos le despidieron y mientras la gente le engullía, ella continuaba siendo capaz de ver sus revoltosos cabellos, ahora más cortos.

VII

Pese a que debía de sonreír por felicidad, había algo que fallaba. Algo que no dejaba de apretarle el corazón y recalcarle que por mucho que amaba a Yamato, algo no iba bien. Era como si una parte de su corazón le faltaba.

Todos estaban sentados en los bancos, levantándose solo para cuando ella apareciera del brazo de su padre. La música sonaba para marcar su paso. El sacerdote esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras esperaba con la biblia pegada al pecho.

Y Yamato. Oh. Él estaba guapísimo, debía de confesar. De pie, en el altar. Con los ojos puesto en ella.

Sin embargo, ella miraba a su alrededor, dando pequeños pasos, como si le costara llegar hasta el final. Su padre la miró un instante y susurró unas palabras. Ella negó y continuó caminando.

Finalmente llegó al altar.

Yamato la recibió sujetándola del codo para ayudarla.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar cuando le vio. Entrar despacio en la iglesia, con las manos dentro de los pantalones y en traje. Su corazón se disparó y sin poder contenerse, se remangó y corrió hacia él, echándose a sus brazos.

—Has tardado mucho en venir— protestó con las lágrimas apunto de arruinar el maquillaje.

Él sonrió, de ese modo único.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 **Empezando con el primero de algo que tengo en mente de hace tiempo :3  
**


	2. Olor

**Notas autora:** Traigo la continuación, que ya tocaba :3

 **Advertencias:** En este capítulo he metido **Yamato x Mim** i, así como continuado con el **Taiora (to)**.

 **Nota 1:** Existen personas que tienen el sentido del olfato muy agudo, otras con ciertas manias... Sora tiene esas cosas y una buena patada.

* * *

—

 **¿Por qué?**

—

 ** _Porqué su olor siempre está en todas partes._**

—

 **I**

Si había algo que Sora pudiera ser capaz de reconocer de Taichi, no eran sus rebeldes cabellos, lo cual ya era obvio. Era su olor.

Algo característico y puro. Varonil y extraño. Alarmantemente sensual y adictivo.

De tan solo pensar que el olor de alguien pudiera crear tantas sensaciones en ella, se sonrojaba, temiendo que cualquiera pudiera tacharla de pervertida.

Su madre siempre decía que las chicas debían de lavarse mucho, porque tendían a oler mal. Sudor y otras cosas.

También alegaba que los muchachos a según qué horas, apestaban.

Sora rió, un día, preguntándose qué cara pondría su madre si llegara a saber que ella disfrutaba del olor de cierta persona.

 **II**

El día que Tai puso la camiseta sobre el césped, quizás fue un día de descuido para ella. No lo hizo queriendo, pero alargó la mano con la excusa de doblarla y se la colocó en las rodillas.

Mientras las chicas se desgañitaban por animar a los chicos, que jugaban un partido amistoso en el campo de futbol de aquel famoso parque, ella les observaba, con la camiseta entre sus brazos. Le llegaba olor a suavizante. A césped fresco y… a él.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y por un instante, si hubiera estado más atenta, habría sido capaz de fingir que simplemente suspiraba y cerraba los ojos por el aire.

Mimi la pilló y esa noche, formó una noche de chicas para sacarle todos los trapos sucios que tuviera.

Eso sí, Sora sonrió cuando al quitarse la ropa, comprobó con sorpresa que el olor de Tai se había quedado arraigado a su propias prendas.

 **III**

Cuando eran más jóvenes y descansaban en el mundo Digimon, Sora siempre había estado cerca de ellos, tan sucia como ellos. Si no fuera por los momentos en que ella y Mimi podían escaparse para asearse, dudaba haberlo soportado algo más.

Los chicos eran otro tipo de seres. Podían convivir con la suciedad en armonía. O al menos, eso decía Mimi. Sora no recordaba haberle prestado mucha atención a esto, pues las batallas, los problemas y demás, no le dieron tiempo a más.

Pero si recordaba haberse recostado sobre él, abrazarse, rozarse, estar al lado. Tai siempre olía maravillosamente. Era un olor que asociaba directamente con él.

Por más que Mimi dijera que los niños olían raro, a ella le gustaba.

 **IV**

Cuando entró en la tienda se detuvo de golpe. Su nariz cosquilleó con el aroma leve a una colonia en especial.

—Vaya, Sora— saludó el tendero con la confianza de años—. Justo acaba de marcharse tu novio.

La pelirroja enrojeció y aferró el bocadillo tras pagar y salir corriendo. Buscó con la mirada, pero fue su risa quien le alertó.

—¡Diablos, Taichi! — corrió hacia él, pateando una lata que dio de lleno contra el rostro del chico—. ¡Deja de esparcir rumores vergonzosos y da tú la cara!

Luego se volvió, alcanzando a escuchar al joven castaño gritar:

"¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Siempre da buenas patadas al balón!".

 **V**

Al llegar a la adolescencia, Sora pudo darse cuenta de que una cosa. Algo que diferenciaba mucho a Taichi y Yamato, era su olor. Yamato siempre llevaba olor a colonia cara, de rastro fuerte. Quizás para evitar que el sudor tras los ensayos molestaran a los demás. O quizás para remarcar que le gustaban a veces las cosas demasiado extravagantes. O dar la nota, como solía decir Takeru, añadiendo un "hermano, te quiero igual" y risas por parte de todos.

Sin embargo, Tai siempre olía de esa forma curiosa. Atrayente. Como algo que picaba en tu nariz y no terminabas de saber qué era.

Y a ella le llegaba de lleno su olor. Sentada delante, con la ventana abierta y una ráfaga rebelde que traía de atrás hacia delante el olor de la persona. Taichi se sentaba tras ella.

—¿Qué colonia usas? — le había preguntado una vez—. No consigo descubrir cuál es. Pero huele de maravilla.

Él había parpadeado confuso.

—No uso colonia. Ni desodorante.

Sora se murió de la vergüenza mientras él no cesó de seguirla por todos lados, olisqueándose la ropa y preguntándole si olía mal.

 **V**

Desde que convivían juntos, compartiendo un piso de estudiantes, Sora había diferenciado las cosas por olores. Mimi era escandalosa con el perfume. Siempre que se duchaba, todo terminaba oliendo a rosas.

Yamato también, solo que olía a colonia fuerte.

Ella misma solía dejar atrás un reguero de olor a cerezas o frutas. Era su champú preferido.

Y Taichi solía dejar olor a jabón mezclados. Era de los que prefería usar el champú de otras personas al suyo. Quizás porque siempre se le olvidara de comprar cuando hacía la compra.

—Taichi— llamó cuando limpiaba el baño aquel día, siendo su turno—. ¿Has cogido de nuevo mi gel de cuerpo?

Lo escuchó tragar desesperado y carraspear, hasta toser.

—N-no sé por qué lo dices— tartamudeó.

Se lo imaginó con una gota resbalando por su frente, culpable.

Salió del baño para encontrárselo sentado en el sofá, cambiando de canal, pero sin ver absolutamente nada. Tragó y probablemente no la esperó, porque cuando le olió el cuello, dio un brinco hacia delante, cubriéndose el lugar como una chiquilla adolescentes y mirándola acusadoramente.

—Hueles a fresas, Taichi— remarcó entrecerrando los ojos—. Has usado mi champú.

—E-era el que estaba ahí.

Sora se cruzó de brazos, golpeó el pie y señaló la puerta.

—Ya puedes ir a comprarme uno nuevo, Taichi.

Él asintió y como un rayo, salió. Yamato les miró con una ceja alzada, con Mimi sobre sus piernas. La chica de largos cabellos señaló la mesa mientras se escuchaba por la ventana la moto de Tai encenderse y alejarse.

—Volverá. Sin nada, pero volverá. Porque su cartera está ahí.

Los tres rieron, imaginándose la escena.

Tai volvió, sí, sin champú y con una caja de fresas bajo el brazo. Nadie preguntó de dónde las había sacado.

 **VI**

—¡Dios mío, Tai! — exclamó Sora con sorpresa—. ¿Qué te has echado?

Taichi parpadeó, mirando el bote que sostenía con inocencia. Sora se debatía entre reírse o dejarlo pasar. Pero no podía permitir que su novio saliera a la calle así.

—Desodorante, ¿no? — respondió este sentándose en la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

Sora se adelantó, cogiendo el bote y haciendo que lo leyera.

—¡Esto no es desodorante, cariño! — rió sin poder aguantarlo más—. ¡Es ambientador del baño!

Estupefacto, el joven empezó a desnudarse hasta que la ropa terminó revuelta en el suelo.

—¿¡Por qué había un bote de ambientador entre mis cosas!?

A lo lejos, Sora percibió las carcajadas de Mimi y Yamato en el salón. El castaño entrecerró los ojos, prometiendo venganza.

Un mes más tarde, Yamato no tenía nada de ropa interior limpia y por ir a oscuras, terminó pasando el día con la primera prenda que pilló de Mimi. La desgracia quiso que solo tuviera tangas.

Taichi, más tarde, fue sermoneado por Mimi, quien no aceptaba que tocara su ropa interior.

El castaño aguanto el sermón. Por la noche, Sora descubrió un extraño libro sobre su almohada, una sonrisa pícara en su novio y una caja de condones a estrenar sobre la mesita de noche.

 **VII**

Sora presionó la nariz contra el cuello de Taichi y sonrió. La venda cubría sus ojos y tenía las manos maniatadas. Taichi y Yamato tenían la mirada fija en ella, esperando. El castaño se había echado hacia atrás, esperando.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó Yamato impaciente.

Sora se relamió.

—Taichi. Y el olor es canela.

Ambos se miraron mientras ella se lamía los labios, maldiciendo. De nuevo, Tai tuvo que quitarse otra prenda. Mientras Yamato le quitaba la venda de los ojos, la chica sonreía y miraba las ataduras de sus manos, esperando que la liberase totalmente.

Pero el chico no lo hizo. Sora dio un tirón.

—Ey. Adiviné— protestó.

Taichi lanzó los calzoncillos por encima de su hombro, donde el resto de prendas de los otros dos esperaban. La gran mayoría, ropa de Yamato y él. Sora apenas había perdido prendas. Exactamente, contaba con su ropa interior.

Los chicos empezaban a pensar que hacía trampas.

—El pañuelo tenía que permitirte ver en algún momento— gruñó Yamato colocándose tras ella. Sora le miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No es verdad.

—¿Cómo lo haces, entonces? — Taichi se arrodilló entre sus piernas, inclinándose y besándole el ombligo.

La chica rió por cosquillas.

—Cada uno oléis diferente y de una forma particular. Añadiendo otro olor, no es diferente para mí.

Yamato metió los dedos por las tiras del sujetador, bajándolo por sus hombros, inclinándose hasta que su boca presionó su cuello.

—Trampa, Sora.

—N-no es cierto. Vosotros no tenéis olfato.

Pero los chicos ya no la escuchaban y hasta ella llegó un olor superior de sus cuerpos.

Olor a sexo.

 **VIII**

Si había algo de los quehaceres de la casa que Sora amaba hacer, era doblar la ropa. Era la excusa perfecta para moverse de un lado a otro de la casa. Por habitación en habitación. Sin tener que estar arraigada a un solo lugar y preocuparse porque se ensuciara si volvía a pasar.

Además, ella tenía ya un plan perfecto.

Primero doblaba las toallas para llevarlas al baño. Luego llevaba las esponjas. Los trapos de la cocina le seguían. Los manteles en el cajón del comedor. Las servilletas con ellos.

Después llegaba el turno de la ropa personal.

Primero hacía la suya, dejándola sobre la cama para después colocarla. Y ya, tan solo, quedaba la de los chicos.

Primero la de Yamato. Se tomaba su tiempo en colocarla, en revisar que nada estuviera descosido y perfectamente doblado en los cajones. Yamato podía ser un as en la cocina, pero cuando tocaba arreglar su dormitorio… era un caos.

Claro que no era peor que Taichi.

Pero ahí siempre cambiaba algo. Sora solía guardar su ropa interior rápidamente, así como los calcetines tras asegurarse que no hubiera roturas.

Las camisetas las doblaba una a una. Y en todas metía las nariz. El olor del suavizante y a él. Aunque la ropa estuviera lavada, siempre quedaba algo de Taichi en ella.

Luego las guardaba y lo mismo con los pantalones. Alguna que otra vez se había preguntado como ambos chicos podían tener pantalones tan largos de pierna y algo estrechos en la cintura.

Luego recordaba cuando pasaba los brazos por ellas y se estremecía.

Más de una vez, cuando ambos chicos se marchaban en algún viaje familiar o de estudios en los que a ella dejaban atrás, se descubría durmiendo a solas, abrazada a dos camisetas de los chicos y la nariz enterrada entre las prendas.

—¡Estamos en casa! — anunció la voz de Yamato.

Sora guardaba la ropa rápidamente y salía a recibirles. Pues aunque disfrutaba de esos momentos con la ropa, era mucho mejor olerles directamente.

Y si podía ser, piel a piel.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por su apoyo :3**

 **Especialmente, a mis cielos del foro Proyecto 1-8 que me apoyan tanto nwn.**


	3. Tacto

**Notas de autora:** Esta vez tiene **Mishiro**.

* * *

—

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

—

 ** _Porque su tacto siempre es diferente_**

—

 **I**

Se apoyó sobre los codos y miró ambas espaldas desnudas. Uno más amplio que otro. Uno más moreno que el otro. Con las caras vueltas hacia donde ella debía de estar acostada, pese a estar dormidos.

Sora los amaba. Con fuerza. Con locura.

Tener sexo con ambos era maravilloso. Una excitación que no sentía con cada uno por separado.

Ambos la amaban del mismo modo. Podía aceptar esa rareza suya.

Pasó un dedo por cada espalda. Uno más suave que otro. Uno más tosco. Uno con marcas. El otro como un bebé.

Ambos despiertan a la par, la miran con ojos brillantes. Sora cae de nuevo en sus brazos.

 **II**

Tai tenía las manos ásperas. En eso estaban de acuerdo Yamato y ella. Cada vez que se saludaban, el rubio no le daba importancia, pero ella sí.

No era un tacto molesto en sí. Era algo que lo relacionaba con él. Algo que estaba ahí y marcaba la diferencia.

Él acariciaba su cuello y la arañaba. Acariciaba sus senos y era perfecta la sensación.

—Ponte crema— protestaba Yamato frecuentemente. Taichi le sacaba la lengua.

—¿Para qué? Me la pongo hoy y mañana ya tengo callos de nuevo. Además, a Sora le gusta.

Yamato se marchaba chasqueando la lengua y Taichi, triunfador, escondía la botellita de crema en la espalda.

 **III**

Cada vez que se afeitaba, Tai solía frotar la mejilla contra la de ella. Sora reía y le aseguraba que ya no rascaba. Además, también disfrutaba de poder tocar sus labios. Suaves y perfectos.

Aunque era menos perezoso que el castaño, Yamato solía hacerse a veces más de rogar y cuando pinchaba, ambos lo mandaban a afeitarse de un grito. EL rubio los miraba con enfado.

Una vez, de broma, para que Yamato decidiera afeitarse, le puso como ejemplo la parte íntima de Sora.

—Cuando ella se afeita, días después rasca. ¿O no? Pues así tienes tú ahora la mejilla.

Tai durmió por varios días en el sofá, vedado de cariñitos y de palabra.

 **IV**

—Mira qué suave es.

Los tres se inclinaron sobre el bebé. De ojos marrones y un mechón pelirrojo y rebelde sobresaliendo de su frente. Sora sonrió, emocionada. Yamato frunció el ceño. Taichi le presionó una mejilla.

El chiquillo buscó el dedo de nuevo, chupando.

—Es suave hasta en la boca.

—¡No le metas tus manos sucias a mi hijo en la boca! — protestó Mimi con enfado.

Koushiro a su lado rió avergonzado. Los nuevos padres estaban espléndidos. Sora miró a los otros dos, a sus chicos.

—Quiero tener un niño suave también.

Los otros dos se quedaron estáticos, mirándola con sorpresa. Sora rio con ganas y les tiró de las mejillas.

—¡Era broma! Vosotros no haríais bebes suaves. Seguro que se pegarían en el vientre.

 **V**

Sora tenía una manía. Fea o no. Pero era una manía que no podía evitar. Se tocaba los labios frecuentemente, acariciándose distraídamente, sin darse cuenta. Tenía obsesión.

Taichi la acusaba muchas veces de brujería. Porque después de tanto tocárselos terminaba con ellos enrojecidos.

También contaba con el gesto de querer tocar los de él cuando terminaba de besarse. Yamato alegaba que era coqueta.

A Sora simplemente le gustaba su tacto. Los de Tai eran más suaves. Los de Yamato cortantes.

 **VI**

Si había algo que la relajaba de sobremanera, era que le tocasen el cabello. El tacto de los dedos sobre su cabello.

Siempre terminaba dormida en el sofá.

Taichi siempre era quien la cargaba. Yamato la arropaba. Los dos acariciaban sus mejillas. Uno la besaba. El otro besaba sus cabellos. Más tarde, ambos se acostaban con ella y de nuevo, como si de un ritual se tratara, sus dedos se enterraban en su cabello.

 **VII**

—¡Eres Tai! — rio ella.

La luz se encendió y efectivamente.

Su novio estaba sobre ella, con una mano femenina dentro de la camiseta. Sus uñas pasando por encima de su musculado vientre. En su mano derecha sostenía un globo en forma de corazón.

Tras él, Yamato junto al interruptor, mirando la escena. Takeru le dio una palmada de ánimo mientras la pareja unía sus bocas.

—Sea donde sea, ella siempre es capaz de reconocerle— murmuró.

Takeru sonrió.

—Eso es amor.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y por hacer a esta autora feliz!**


	4. Sabor

De nuevo, tiene Mishiro, aviso xD

—

 **¿Por qué?**

—

 **Porque el gusto lo es todo**

—

 **I**

—No entiendo cómo lo hace Yamato— protestó Taichi cruzándose de brazos.

Sora le miró cómplice. Ella misma se lo había preguntado. Mientras veía al rubio encargarse de la pesca que Koushiro y Takeru habían llevado como cena.

—Solo es una hoguera. Ni siquiera usa sal.

—Y aún así, está buenísimo— añadió Sora.

Tai la miró dudoso.

—¿Crees que tú pudieras hacerlo? Bueno, eres una chica y…

Sora le dio un codazo, avergonzada y se unió a los demás. ¡Taichi no baka!

 **II**

Era la reunión por excelencia de los niños elegidos tras años sin verse. Con Mimi y los digimon regresando con ellos. Y pese a que la situación no era la idónea, alguien propuso hacer una barbacoa.

Todos se enfrascaron en llevar cosas, bebida, comida, carbón… Pero a quien le tocó cocinar, quizás por los viejos tiempos, fue a Yamato. Éste no se quejó demasiado, pero Sora no podía evitar mirar la escena son cierta añoranza y recuerdos.

Taichi estaba junto a él. Ambos en delantal. Mientras que Yamato estaba suelto, Taichi casi tiraba la carne desde la otra punta del lugar. El rubio no cesaba de darle castañazos para que dejara de malograr la carne.

Sora suspiró.

—De todas maneras, seguro que Yamato hace que esté delicioso.

Mimi había llegado a su altura, sonriendo con picardía al escucharla decir eso.

—¿Quién de ellos, Sorita? ¿Yamato, Taichi o la comida?

Sora cayó en la trampa, soltando un nombre sin pensar.

—Tai… ¡La comida, la comida! — protestó avergonzada.

Y mientras su diabólica amiga reía entre dientes, Sora se acercó a ayudar, antes de que la siguiente carne a comer fuera la del castaño.

 **III**

Sora no era experta en cocinar, desde luego. Pero cuando era su turno de hacerlo, los chicos se sentaban en la mesa como alma que lleva el diablo, devoraban los platos y, tras eructar y frotarse las barrigas completamente satisfechos, regresaban al sofá.

La joven siempre los miraba con incredulidad y buscaba consejo en Hikari, quien solo sonreía y se encogía de hombros mientras la ayudaba a recoger la mesa. Hasta Takeru parecía feliz.

—¿Por qué os empeñáis en que de vez en cuando Hikari y yo os demos una mano en la cocina? Tenéis a Yamato como buen cocinero— reflexionó—. Y os fuisteis a vivir juntos por algo.

Takeru era el que siempre cedía en respuestas.

—Mi hermano dice que no piensa cocinar más para hombres. Hacer que Tai cocine es buscarse la muerte.

—¿Y tú? — cuestionó Hikari arqueando una ceja.

Takeru se lo sopesó mientras Sora se acercaba a enseñarle a Tai una buena página de recetas por si en un futuro cambiaba de manos.

Takeru finalmente habló.

—¿Yo? A mi mí mamá me mima.

 **IV**

—La piel sabe.

Sora torció el gesto y miro hacia Taichi con espanto.

—¿Te has vuelto caníbal o algo así? — cuestionó Yamato.

—Que no, diantres— protestó el castaño extendiendo su brazo—. Lame.

Yamato le dio un coscorrón.

—¿Qué diablos te hace creer que voy a…? ¿Sora?

La pelirroja, harta de verle patalear, se agachó y pasó su lengua por la superficie. Taichi se sonrojó de la sorpresa, Yamato se quedó en estado de shock.

Sora se limpió los labios y le miró.

—Es cierto. Sabes a melocotones.

Taichi sonrió y carraspeó para apartar su vergüenza.

—¡Os lo dije! ¡Este jabón es genial!

Yamato volvió a golpearle.

—Ahora vete a dar saltos y lo propagas como si fueras un gay.

Taichi le abrazó, queriendo darle besos. Yamato forcejeó. Y mientras ambos hacían el idiota, Sora se tocó los labios, sonrojándose ante el acto descarado que había hecho.

 **V**

—A veces me dan ganas de darle un bocado de lo blanquito que es— suspiró Mimi mientras miraba hacia Yamato, quien en calzonas, jugaba a futbol playa con Taichi y los demás hombres—. En serio, mírale. Casi parece una nube.

Sora ahogo una carcajada el helado de chocolate que estaba comiéndose. Estaba delicioso. Mimi le dio un codazo, casi haciendo que se le cayera.

—Ya sé que Yamato es tu chico y todo eso, pero sé sincera: ¿No te dan ganas de morder también a Taichi?

Sora miró de reojo hacia el moreno. En la misma guisa que el rubio, riendo a carcajadas mientras que un pobre Koushiro se había resbalado al intentar dar una patada al balón que terminó en el aire.

Mimi se tocó gatunamente los labios.

—Yamato es una nube blanquita y… a ver…

Sora miró su helado.

—Tai seguro que es chocolate— soltó mostrándoselo a Mimi. La chica enrojeció y asintió.

Y sora lamió con más gusto su helado, indiferente a la sonrisa socarrona de su amiga, que sus ojos se fueran tras el chico equivocado y que Yamato hiciera una señal de saludo hacia ella.

 **VI**

—Sora siempre sabe a fresa— murmuró Tai por lo bajo mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa interior, con las mejillas azoradas.

Miró hacia el castaño casi sin poder creerse esas palabras.

—¿Qué dices? — exclamó avergonzada.

Tai se colocó la camiseta antes de responder, levantando el trasero para subirse los pantalones y cerrárselos. Sora buscó su falda con la mirada, encontrándola sobre le volante.

—Siempre sabes a fresa. Ahí…

Le indicó con la mirada sus partes y Sora casi se tropezó al alargar el brazo para coger su falda. Al hacerlo, le dio la espalda, avergonzada.

—C-calla.

Él rió.

—Yamato me engañó. Me dijo que sabías a melocotones. Pero no es verdad. Sabes a fresas— explicó completamente convencido, haciendo alusión a su anterior relación.

Sora le tiró su sujetador con enfado.

—¡Calla! — exclamó—. Dejad de hablar de esas cosas. ¡Por dios, qué vergüenza!

Taichi, en lugar de hacerle caso, se puso a jugar con su sujetador. Sora se prometió cambiar de champú.

 **VII**

—¿De verdad esta cosa tienes sabores? — cuestionó Sora mirando la cajita con la que jugaba Mimi.

La chica de cabellos largos la miró con diversión.

—Sí. Lo tienen. Mira. Bueno, supongo que la práctica de cómo ponérselo ya lo dominarás, ¿No?

Sora negó, avergonzada.

—Generalmente se lo pone él o me ayuda a hacerlo. Soy muy torpe. Me pongo nerviosa.

Mimi rio mientras la miraba con ternura.

—Bueno, pues será genial con este tipo. Como tiene sabores, puedes usar tu boca— canturreo—. A Koushiro le encantan. Seguro que Taichi se muere de placer.

Sora dudó, se volvió hacia un lado de la pared.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Yamato? — cuestionó.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que ambas deberíais de ir buscándoos otro sitio para hablar de esas cosas y no delante de mí, en mi casa, además— gruñó.

Ambas chicas rieron con culpabilidad.

 **VIII**

Sora se lamió el dorso de la mano, justo donde el chocolate había caído. Taichi enrojeció al verla y gruñó. La chica sonrió lascivamente.

No eran normales esos casos, pero de vez en cuando, la pelirroja aceptaba con jugar con comida en la cama. A Taichi esos juegos le encantaban. Sí. Pero también le provocaban en demasía.

Con el sabor a chocolate explotando en su boca, gruñó, mientras contra su vientre su semilla se vaciaba. Sora se apartó, mirándole con sorpresa.

—¡Tai!

El chico enrojeció con culpabilidad.

—Es tú culpa, Sora. Esto solo ocurre por ti.

La pelirroja suspiró, entre alagada y frustrada. Él movió las cejas sugerentemente.

—¿No quieres probarlo?

Sora le metió la cuchara de chocolate en la boca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Esta vez ha tenido más Taiora que Taiorato uxu.


	5. Oido

Empezamos de nuevo para seguir con retos :D

Este tiene final triste. El siguiente quizás sea el último D:

—

 **¿Por qué?**

—

 **Porque su voz es más que eso.**

—

 **I**

A Sora le dolía la cabeza con la estridente música. Yamato la había invitado a verle tocar. A uno de sus tantos conciertos. Ella lo hubiera animado con más emoción de no sentirse enferma. Pero él desconocía su estado y simplemente la había mirado con tristeza. Sus ojos claramente alegando que no quería ir a verle, que era una molestia.

Sora había ido con intenciones de mostrarle que no era así. Pero ahora sentía las sienes a punto de explotar.

Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Sora.

En su hombro, alguien puso una mano. No necesito saber de quién se trataba. Su propia voz lo delataba.

Antes de poder decirle nada más, la levantó en sus brazos y la sacó fuera. El silencio fue puro alivio y al abrir los ojos y verle, acarició sus mejillas.

—Muchas gracias, Tai.

 **II**

Maldijo entre dientes su teléfono y su cobertura. Era una dichosa cosa fastidiosa que con tantas tecnologías, eso sucediera todavía. Miró hacia la parte trasera del coche. Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tai me ha enviado un mensaje de voz por Whatssap y no puedo escucharlo porque no tengo internet bueno. Se corta. ¿Dónde tienes tu móvil?

Yamato la miró como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del siglo.

—En mis pantalones, Sora.

—Ah, cierto— rio ella.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el aparato. Yamato miró fijamente la carretera mientras ella forcejeaba con el cierre.

—Cuando se trata de Tai, te pones loca.

—Ya hemos hablado esto, Yamato— advirtió—. Te dije que dejarlo solo en casa no iba a ser bueno. Deja que escuche lo que dice.

Se llevó el móvil de Yamato a la oreja. Éste bajo la música y la voz de Tai se escuchó de fondo.

 _Soraaa…. ¿qué tengo que echarle a los macarrones? ¿Tomate frito o tomate crudo? Ese bastado de Yamato me ha dejado ambos en la mesa. Dile que no volveré a hacerle nada como castigo._

Sora puso los ojos en blanco. Yamato rio. La pelirroja le golpeó el hombro con enfado.

—¡Sabes lo que pasa y le dejaste una trampa! ¡Ahora es capaz de echarle kétchup a los macarrones! No quiero comer macarrones con Kétchup.

Yamato levantó una ceja.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué paré en el restaurante?

Sora se encogió en el asiento, volvió a llevarse el móvil al oído.

—Lo sé.

 **III**

Yamato cuando cantaba era como dejarla embelesada. Era perfecto. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, Sora y los demás se cubrían las orejas y miraban con espanto el modo de quitarle el micrófono a Taichi, quien estaba realmente emocionado cantando un tema que parecía más una canción de Heavy que una balada.

Cuando lograron quitarle el micrófono y Mimi comenzó a cantar, Taichi se sentó a su lado morrudo.

—No era para tanto.

Sora le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Taichi, tú eres muy bueno con los pies. Pero con la lengua… a veces dejas qué desear.

El nombrado levantó las cejas con diversión.

—A veces. ¿Eh?

Sora enrojeció.

 **IV**

—No me grites.

Taichi bajó las cejas hasta que su ceño aumentó. Sora tembló y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención. Me emocioné demasiado.

Yamato, junto a ellos, se pasó una mano por el rostro. Era la primera vez que los tres discutían. Taichi y ella especialmente. El motivo, se desconocía exactamente. Simplemente empezó. Tai levantó la voz. Sora le contestó. Él gritó más. Ella se asustó.

Yamato metió las manos entre ambos y demandó tiempo muerto.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente? — curioseó. Ambos le miraron a la vez.

—¡Nada!

Luego se alejaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, maldiciendo entre dientes. Yamato empezó a sospechar que ambos estuvieran en esos días peligrosos de las mujeres. Ah. Pero Taichi era hombre.

 **V**

—Te amo…

Sora suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz.

—Dímelo otra vez— suplicó.

Él dudó, pero volvió a confesarse. A ella se le impregnaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sora, Sora.

Miró hacia su espalda. Su madre la miraba con enfado. Abrió las persianas y apagó el televisor.

—¡No, mamá! — protestó—. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta la ruta del chico deportista? ¡Era Taichi!

—Me da igual si es Taichi el de los palotes. ¡Vete al instituto de una vez!

Sora bufó, soltó el mando y le dio un beso a la carátula. Toshiko suspiró.

—Y pensar que tu pobre novio te espera fuera.

—¿Yamato está aquí? — cuestionó.

Cuando su madre asintió, salió corriendo como loca. Toshiko miró la caratula con tristeza. Su hija, entre Otomes y realidad, era un caso perdido.

 **VI**

—No entiendo cómo vamos a encontrar a los chicos entre tanta gente— gritó Mimi a su lado, pegándose a ella cuando una horda de mujeres pasó a su lado bruscamente—. Esto es el infierno.

Sora rio entre dientes y se puso de puntillas en un vano intento de ver a sus respectivas parejas. Alguien movió el brazo.

—¡Sora!

La voz llegó por atrás. Mimi miró hacia el frente. Sora se volvió.

—Sora, es por aquí. Ahí están Yamato y Koushiro.

Sora la soltó.

—Adelántate, Mimi— pidió.

Esta lo hizo. Sora volvió a girarse hacia la voz cuando volvió a escuchar su voz entre la gente. Abriéndose paso, Taichi llegó hasta su altura, sosteniendo bebidas y comida.

—Menos mal que me escuchaste— protestó—. Llevo un rato llamando a los demás y no se enteran.

Sora le ayudó con las cosas, sonriendo.

—Parece que soy la única que puede escucharte hasta en un mar de gente, Tai.

Él la miró, con los ojos brillantes. Ella se volvió y caminó hasta unirse al resto. Cuando llegó a la altura de Yamato, este la besó y a él le dio una palmada, cogiendo su cerveza. Mimi se colgó de su cuerpo y le besó la mejilla.

Sora tan solo sonrió de nuevo.

 **VII**

—Me pregunto qué clase de voz pondrá.

Sora la miró, con la cucharilla en la boca y cerró el cajón. Mimi estaba en el sofá, en bragas y top, mirándola por encima del respaldo del sofá. Sora le lanzó otro cubierto y se sentó con ella, ofreciéndole el bol de helado.

—¿Quién?

—Pues Taichi. ¿Quién si no? ¿Le escuchaste gemir de dolor cuando se pilló el dedo antes arreglando el armario? Imagina si es en la cama.

Sora la miró espantada.

—¿En serio estás echándole los tejos al carpintero?

Mimi le dio con la pierna, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

—¡Mira quién habla! La que se ha encontrado su número de teléfono en un taco de madera en su abrigo.

Sora enrojeció y suspiró, metiéndose otra cuchara de chocolate en la boca.

Lo que Mimi desconocía, es que ella ya había llamado.

 **VIII**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, impregnados en lágrimas. Su nombre, impregnado en ese tono suave y dulce. Masculino y protector que solo él tenía para ella.

Le miró con cansancio, sonrió. Todo pasando a cámara lenta. Él, inclinándose contra su oído, susurrando palabras de amor. Ella, estremeciéndose en todos los sentidos, volviendo a la vida del dolor.

Un llanto de bebé. Sus ojos buscando. Un pequeño niño contra su vientre. Ambos, mirándose con felicidad.

—Es preciosa, Sora. Gracias. Gracias por la vida que me has dejado.

Sonrió aunque ya no le viera. Aunque no pudiera tocarlo. Aunque ese bebé ya no fuera un bebé, si no un niño de siete años. Aunque su espalda fuera más ancha, su mano temblara con un ramo de rosas.

Aunque la fría lápida fuera lo que ellos miraban.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

*snif* ¡Nos leemos! :D


	6. Por qué

Llegamos a su final. Aviso que me quedó más Sorato que Taiora... y Taiora más que Sorato. Es triste, añado. Si Genee pregunta por mí, díganle que huí muy lejos, porque seguro que quiere matarme. Lo sé... Y no es el por el Sorato... *traga*

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

—

 **¿Por qué?**

—

 **Porque siempre es él. Y con él, también vas tú.**

—

 **I**

 _Vista_

Sentía el peso en su cadera de su brazo. El tacto suave de su piel y el bello rubio. Sabía perfectamente que estaba dormido. Porque su respiración golpeaba contra su oído. Su nariz se perdía en sus cabellos anaranjados. Si cerraba los ojos, podía dejarse llevar por el sueño. Si los mantenía abiertos, escuchaba los sonidos.

Miró hacia la puerta. La luz de la cocina se encendió.

Con cuidado, se quitó el brazo de Yamato de su cadera y de puntillas, caminó hasta la puerta. Le dio un último vistazo al durmiente, quien usó su almohada de repuesto en medio de un ronquido insatisfecho y salió, encajando la puerta.

Llegó de puntillas a la cocina, miró hacia los lados y finalmente, se dio cuenta de la sombra sentada en el sofá. Se acercó lentamente, rodeó el sofá y ahí estaba él, con esa sonrisa boba en la cara y los ojos llenos de picardía. Porque su mirada seguía siendo la misma. La que ella recordaba. La que jamás olvidaría.

 **II**

 _Oido_

—¿Yamato?

—Duerme.

Él asiente. Con las manos apretadas en sus rodillas. No se escucha sonido alguno. Su ropa no cruje cuando se arruga. Tampoco el sofá hace ruido cuando se acomoda hacia atrás. Sin embargo, la mesa en la que ella se ha sentado, justo frente a él, cruje y suenan las decoraciones y el cenicero de Yamato.

—¿Cómo os van las cosas?

Sora se muerde el labio inferior. Juega con su anillo de bodas.

—Nos va bien. Nos amamos. —Él asiente—. Nos casamos hace cinco años. Aunque esto ya lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Él sonríe de lado, con ese gesto tan suyo que creaba aquel delicioso hoyuelo.

—Lo sé.

—A veces me cuesta saber qué es verdad y que no. Llegar a olvidar que estuviste en ella… tarde, pero estuviste.

Él sacude la cabeza. No existe sonido alguno. Silencio. Solo su voz. Sora cierra los ojos.

—Todo es verdad. Todo es mentira. Todo es tu corazón, Sora.

 **III**

 _Tacto_

Hipa. Ahoga un sollozo y siente los ojos arderle. Esas palabras no son las que desea escuchar. No quiere eso. Se pone en pie, se gira hacia la ventana, se frota los brazos. Se da cuenta que solo lleva aquel camisón transparente y no le importa. Ya no importa.

Taichi aparece a su lado, silencioso, como una sombra. Ella baña el cristal del vaho. Él no. Cierra los ojos y pega la frente al frio vidrio.

—Esto terminará algún día. ¿No es así?

—Probablemente. Sabes que solo puedo venir en ciertos eventos.

Ella asiente, se mira la mano. Una cicatriz cruza su palma. Recuerda, aquel día en que él llegó a avisarla. Que tuviera cuidado con su máquina de coser, que estaba rota. Ella rio y echó en cara sus años como costurera.

Yamato tuvo que llevarla a urgencias. Su mano nunca quedó bien. Taichi no regresó pero al siguiente vez que se vieron, pudo ver su mirada desilusionada.

—¿Por qué has venido esta vez?

Él la mira intensamente. Se lame los labios y da un paso hacia su altura. Sora se vuelve para quedar frente a él. Espera malas noticias mas él continua con esa sonrisa tan suya. Aquella que traía cuando las buenas noticias estaban por salir de su boca.

Entonces, alarga una mano y la posa sobre su vientre Su tacto es frio y cálido a la vez. Un bucle de sensaciones que solo pocas personas pueden comprender. Sora mira hacia su mano morena sobre su camisón, justo sobre su ombligo.

—No puede ser.

Él ríe. Y levanta una comisura en una mueca traviesa.

—¿Realmente es así? Alguna que otra vez sexo sin seguro debe de haber ocurrido.

Siente que los ojos se le llevan de lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanza a sus brazos. Hipa.

 **IV**

 _Olfato_

Y inspira.

Taichi huele a tierra. A tierra fresca. Ya no hay sudor. Tampoco aroma a sol. Solo tierra. Y aun así, Sora lo echa de menos. Entierra la nariz en su cuello, inspira con fuerza. Ya no hay calor solo. Solo frio y la calidez de un abrazo. Le siente rodearla con los brazos, pero todavía así, falta algo más.

—Te echo de menos.

—No lo hagas. Tienes a Yamato.

Sora asiente y acalla las palabras atragantadas en su garganta. Luego recuerda su gesto anterior y le mira.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Es real?

Taichi asiente.

—Totalmente.

Enreda sus dedos en sus cabellos naranjas, siempre le gustó el contraste de su piel morena con ellos. Sora lo sabe y se lo deja hacer, sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

—Lo habéis hecho bien. No fue un error.

—Desde luego que no. Pero pensamos que no pasaría, así que dejamos de insistir por un tiempo.

Taichi se encogió de hombros, bajó su mano por su mejilla y se inclinó, besando su frente, oliendo sus hebras revueltas.

—Siempre me gustó como olías, Sora. A Yamato también le gusta.

Sora enrojeció y emitió una risita.

—No le espíes.

—No lo hago. No realmente. Solo me aseguro de que te cuide.

Se miran a los ojos. Ella lo sabe. Él también.

 **V**

 _Sabor_

—Tengo que irme.

—Es demasiado pronto.

Su voz suena angustiosa. Se aferra a su brazo que no es tan fuerte ya como antes. Que sus dedos ablandan sus ropas. Él presiona su pulgar contra sus labios. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Se ofrece.

Y él rompe las distancias, besándola. Ya no sabe a naranjas. Tampoco a helado. Simplemente sabe a amor. Como quiero que sepa eso, a Sora le gusta. Se pierde en su beso. Se hunde al completo.

Pero él se separa y sonríe. Se aleja.

—Yamato va a despertar. Tengo que irme. Dale la noticia.

Sora asiente. Las mejillas húmedas. El sabor salado de estas en su boca. Se terminó el sabor a amor. Se llevó el tacto suave de su lengua contra la suya. La luz se encendió y pudo ver a Yamato mirar hacia su persona como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Después, ablandó su gesto y caminó hacia su altura para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—¿Volvió?

—Sí— respondió sinceramente—. Volvió. Volvió a llevarse un pedazo de mí con él.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua. Remugó algo que Sora alcanzó a entender como una palabrota. Llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios y los cubrió.

—Cariño, a partir de ahora vamos a tener que reprimir las groserías a eventos importantes.

Ishida frunció las cejas sin comprender.

—Esta vez, Taichi no ha venido a traerme una mala noticia. Si no una maravillosa. Se ha llevado un pedazo de mí, pero me ha dejado un pedazo tuyo conmigo. Porque siempre es él. Pero con él también vas tú.

Yamato la miró de arriba abajo. Los ojos brillándole y una sonrisa oculta bajo el rictus de sus labios.

—Estás diciendo que…

Sora asintió. Dejó que la estrechara entre sus brazos y diera la vuelta sobre sus pies. Su boca contra sus labios. Su sabor cubriendo el salado de sus lágrimas.

Yamato la dejó en el suelo, miró hacia una fotografía sobre una estantería donde las personas más importantes de su vidas estaban retratadas en diferentes marcos. Levantó un puño hacia la más adelantada.

—Ya era hora que trajeras buenas noticias, tío. Pero juraste que me matarías si la hacía llorar. Deja de hacerla llorar.

Sora rio y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, de puntillas, miró también hacia la fotografía.

—No existe un porqué a esto. Solo sé que es así. Le amas. Le amaste, Sora— soltó de repente. Sora se vio envuelta en sus brazos un instante después—. Cumpliré mi promesa, lo sabes.

Ella asintió, se perdió en la calidez de sus brazos. Olió el perfume de su champú y gel de baño. Y volvió a probar la menta de sus labios.

Taichi era la muerte.

Yamato la vida.

Y Sora… Sora era el por qué. Siempre fue ella.

Siempre.

 **Fin**

 **26 de Abril del 2016**

 _ **¡Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!**_


End file.
